A Walk Amongst The Primroses
by Smutty Lil Angel
Summary: A Post Mockingjay epilogue. I took SOME small liberties with the appearence of the characters.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS!

It was early morning in District 12 when Katniss woke up screaming from a nightmare. She sat up in bed breathing heavily as she looked around and slowly remembered where she was. She felt Peeta's arm wrap around her shoulders as he brought her to him and she rested her head on Peeta's chest as he stroked her hair. "Shh…Its okay songbird." He said soothing her, making her feel safe. "i had that nightmare again the one about Prim." She said shakily. Peeta just nodded and he held her. "After the kids go to school lets visit her. What do you think songbird?" He asked bringing her head up to give him a lingering kiss. The sweetness of the kiss and the love behind it made it so easy for her to say yes. In the morning when the kids went off to school, Katniss and Peeta walked hand in hand towards the spot where they planted primroses. Peeta had baked some bread with cheese on the top of it. They sat there not talking for a while just enjoying the scenery and the nature around them. "You know what this reminds me of?" she asked Peeta a smile playing on her lips. "The picnic on the top of the Training center on the last day before the Quarter Quell?" He asked smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear kissing her. "Do you remember the picnic?" She asked him holding his face. "Kind of. I remember that it was on the last day before the Quell, but that's it." He said holding her hands that were on his face. "I am the luckiest man alive." he said standing her up and hugging her. Katniss looked at her husband confusion riding in her beautiful seam eyes. "How are you lucky?" She asked him as she walked with him toward her father's lake. "Because I have a woman who loves and I know will fight for and with me." He said spinning her around which causes her to laugh. She's twirling like she did in the games. They fell down laughing and kissing. Katniss woke up to the smell of cinnamon and chocolate. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see her darling seven year old daughter Willow with her dark hair and blue eyes and her three year old son Rye, who looked so much like Peeta. She kissed both of her children on the tops of their heads.

"Daddy made us delicious rolls for breakfast." Willow said happily. Rye just smiled at his mother with blue eyes shining bright. Katniss looked at Peeta and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose a remnant from their first games together. Katniss and Peeta helped Willow and Rye get ready and walked them to the school. They walked back to their home holding hands. When they got home Peeta brought her to the couch and went into the kitchen to bake a loaf of bread. Katniss was confused but smiled when Peeta sat down and held his arm out to her beckoning her to join him she did and she breathed in the smell of cinnamon as he stroked her hair.

"You smell good my love." She said as she ran a hand over his chest grateful that he'd regained some of the muscles he lost during the rebellion. Peeta stopped and held her hand. He smiled as his wife and kissed her forehead. He held her and they just stayed there together the star crossed lovers of district twelve. Katniss fell asleep and Peeta carried her upstairs and laid her down on their bed.

"Peeta?" She said softly calling him back to her.

"Yes songbird?" he asked smoothing her hair.

"Stay with me." She said scooting over making room for him. He laid next to her and she cuddled with him.

"Always." He said and gave her a long kiss. He checked the clock and decided they had plenty of time to make love or at least make out. He lifted her head and kissed her awake. She looked at him and let out a small laugh when she saw the twinkle in his eyes. He kissed her holding her in his arms. She wrapped her fingers in his blonde hair enjoying the softness of his golden locks and the flour. He tasted like cinnamon. His lips brought comfort and heat to her and her body. His hands went under her shirt feeling the smooth skin of her back. His fingers traced the scars on her arms and kissed her again. The ding of the oven made Peeta reluctantly drag his lips away from hers. "Just let the bread burn darling." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Peeta groaned inwardly and removed her arms from him. "I'm not in the habit of burning bread songbird." He said kissing the tip of her nose. He walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen and got the loaf out that was baked to perfection and sprinkled some cheese on it then put it back in the oven and set the timer so the cheese would melt. Katniss walked up and wrap her arms around him. "I love you." She said against his back. Peeta turned around and hugged her. "I love you too." He said before kissing her passionately. The bell on the oven rung, and looking at Katniss's grey eyes, he considered letting the bread burn. He tried to kiss her again but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. He rolled his eyes and got the bread out of the oven and set it on top of the stove for it too cool. Tired of being teased he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom where he made sweet love to her before they had to pick up their kids from school. They got dressed again and picked up Rye and Willow from school where Willow was chatting eagerly about knowing the valley song. Katniss looked at Peeta and held his hand as they walked down to their house. Peeta remembered that the mockingjays fell silent whenever Katniss started to sing.

Peeta woke up startled from a nightmare. He looked around the room as he sat up and slowly remembered where he was. He looked down at the sleeping woman next to him. Grateful that she was alive because in his nightmare he lost her smile and it made his heart sank. Her brown hair was over her face. He laid back down careful not to wake her admiring her beauty. She opened her grey eyes slowly and smiled as she looked at him as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked him as she smoothed his hair. The touch was gentle and soothing yet it sent a jolt of electricity through him. He brought her to him and he kissed her forehead.

"Just a nightmare go back asleep song bird." He said as he stroked her back. She sat up and looked directly at him her grey eyes searching his blue eyes.

"It wasn't just a nightmare. Tell me." She said her grey eyes staring into his blue ones. She always knew when something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong songbird. It was just a nightmare." He said as he brought his lips to hers. She just put her hand against her lips blocking his. "You're pretty when you're rebellious songbird." He said in a low voice. He kissed her and she tried to shove him off but after a couple of kisses she sighed and wrapped her hands into his blonde hair. He returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her waist and bring them closer together. He pressed her against the bed and kissed down her neck. She whimpered as he took his time. Six words went through his head. She is mine and I love her. Those six words kept going through his head as he took her shirt off and felt her warm skin under his hand. He traced patterns on her skin as he kissed her breasts. Her hands wandered over his chest and back. He kissed all over her body murmuring sweet nothings and I love Yous against her heated flesh. He looked into her Seam eyes that were filled with desire and love and kissed her again. If Peeta didn't know any better he'd swear he could get drunk off her kisses. All Katniss could think about was the way their bodies seem to fit perfectly together. He was igniting the hunger that overtook her in the cave and the beach. He kissed her deeply as he slowly entered her letting her get used to him. His rhythm was slow and gentle at first but as the passion was building so did his rhythm. Her soft moans and sighs filled their darkened bedroom. He kissed her again as he felt his release building. He kissed her neck and held her close as he found his release in her soft pink folds. Katniss found her release soon after his. Peeta stayed on top of her trembling from the aftershocks. Her touch that had started the flames now calmed him down. He rolled over on his back as she put her top back on and cuddled with him. "Now what were you gonna say Songbird?" He asked playfully as he stroked her hair. "Something's wrong." She muttered as she fell asleep against him. Her body still on fire.


End file.
